Kitty's New Look
by Slayer40k
Summary: Set during the events of Vol. 2. Having failed to apprehend Torchwick due to the interference of a mysterious girl, Blake's stress reaches boiling point as she losses control of the situation. But after seeing the girl responsible for it, Blake is determined to get answers while this girl seems more interested in silencing Blake and showing her, her way of life.


"Blake you have to take a breather and stay calm about this, we've already stopped Torchwick's plans" Yang tried to reassured her dark-haired partner who was scrolling through every local article and paper in the hope of finding even the smallest trace of a secret message or clue to her investigation.

"Yang's right, Torchwick maybe eccentric but even he isn't dumb enough to plan something so soon after the scene caused" Weiss reminded her hoping her stern attitude would reach her, but Blake did not even look up.

"Yeah, I mean we kinda destroyed a highway. If there is any benefit from all that destruction it is that, the whole city is going to be on high alert of Torchwick and his goons" Ruby remarked trying to look at the Brightside of the overboard nature of them trying to apprehend Torchwick at the white fang meeting.

"Yeah exactly, the authorities are out looking for him and they are better suited for the job, so that gives us time to breath. So how about we just" Yang said trying to slip Blake's work from under, only to have the Faunus snap her face up at the blonde, staring her down with her bloodshot eyes.

"Just what? You think the authorities know Torchwick like I do? They will just treat him like any other criminal and their work won't make a difference. It's playing into his hands, he'll just slip right through fingers and once he has his opening he'll strike harder than ever before!" Blake snapped aggravated and worked up.

"Okay okay, but still" Yang tried calming her down.

"But what? You promised me we would take Torchwick down together, and now that we have him on the ropes you're all trying to talk yourselves out of it!" Blake shouted at them snapping.

"Blake we are not trying to talk ourselves out, we are sticking by all the way as the friends and partners that we are. What we are trying to talk to you about is..." Ruby said softly trying to calm her.

"You are a mess and you're not thinking any of this through" Weiss said bluntly.

"Weiss!" Ruby snapped at Weiss' insensitiveness.

"What she means is, you're judging yourself too harshly for Torchwick escaping. You are blaming yourself and as a result you're too busy being obsessed with catching him, because you're afraid of what he'll do next. Because whatever it is you will just blame yourself and you can't bare that fact. But it is not your fault Blake, it is none of our fault and that is what we are trying to tell you" Yang took over trying have a more warmer attitude.

"That's right. We were able to expose his involvement with the white fang in front of the whole city and without anyone being harmed. You should be thankful of that, and don't under estimate the authorities, they'll make sure he never gets a chance to do this again. This is the second time he's done something and gotten away with it, he won't get away next time now that they are after him" Ruby reassured her.

"You think that's suppose to make me feel better? That's twice now he escaped from us when we weren't strong enough to stop him" Blake said getting more unstable by this ordeal.

"We were more than strong enough, we took down that giant mech and had Torchwick running scared. Nobody could have prevented him escaping and no amount of training we have done could have prevented that. So take comfort in that and take this opportunity to get some sleep" Yang told her as Blake sat down and seemed to be a little more settled.

"Your right" Blake muttered as her three partners looked each other with great relieve happy to finally reach through to her. "It's that girl Neo I should be focusing on" Blake said as they all let out a sigh.

"No no she has nothing to do with this Blake" Ruby said to her trying to get her back.

"If I can't beat that girl I can't get Torchwick, but if I can get her then she'll lead me to him. But her skills, I've read similar to it before somewhere here" Blake went on to herself routing through the papers, as Yang slammed her hand down getting tougher.

"Blake you aren't listening to us!" Yang snapped to get her attention.

"This has nothing to do with beating her; we may never come across them again. The point is you are wasting all your time to this cause. You are falling apart right in front of us and we are not going to sit here and let that happen to you. We said we would help you against Torchwick but if you keep this up you will not be able to make any difference in a fight with him, if you're too exhausted to even raise your weapon!" Weiss pushed as Blake seemed to be getting aggravated by all this.

"We aren't asking you to give up on this; we're only asking you relax. We won that fight, now it's time to take a break" Ruby added trying to defuse her.

"Take a break? Did you not see the weaponry Torchwick had? He's growing stronger, and day by day he is getting closer to his plan, which by the way we have no idea what it is but you're asking me to take a break? Do none of you understand how serious this is? How can you sleep knowing that this evil is on your doorstep, waiting to explode and harm everyone you care for, and you can't do anything because it's too late!" Blake screamed as all of them knew they set her off and was out of reach. "I can't deal with this, there's too much important stuff happening to be wasting my time with this" Blake said as she stormed off out of the room, leaving her team behind.

"Blake!" Ruby called out wanting to follow her as Yang held her back shaking her head.

"She needs some time to blow off steam and trust me, you don't want her to blow that steam on you" Yang told her sister as Ruby agreed but didn't want to abandon her. "Let's get Sun to take care of her" she suggested.

"Oh I'll call Neptune then!" Weiss responded with great enthusiasm, while the two girls exchanged looks of amusement.

Outside the academy, Blake was wandering the streets trying to clear her mind and think clearly of the fight that night. Torchwick was right there for the taking, to finally be put behind bars for good but then that girl Neo showed up and they couldn't even do anything about it. There had to be something she was missing, something that would track down Torchwick. But the only leads that she had was the white fang, and that girl.

She searched around the city looking for any sign of another meeting or any member of the white fang but of course there was nothing after the fiasco. She sat down on a bench rubbing her exhausted eyes, trying to come to grips with all of this, when something caught her eye. In the busy street ahead of her, she caught sight of a someone holding a umbrella who quickly vanished in the crowd.

Blake stood up and stared into the crowd trying to piece why that umbrella seemed important to her, but suddenly she saw the umbrella open up, sticking out over the hustling crowd and Blake remembered. As she stared at the pink frilly design of the umbrella, she remembered where she saw it. It was that night, in the hands of that girl Neo; there was no doubt about it.

Blake instantly ran into the crowd, not letting her eyes look away from that umbrella for a second, that girl was her lead to finding Torchwick. She saw the umbrella turn away from the busy crowd and down into the alley where Blake could get a clear sight of her. It was her without a doubt, her head and torso was block by the umbrella but she had the same light grey boots as that night and was swaying her butt carelessly with each step in her brown pants.

It was enraging Blake and brought back memories from that night, when she first saw her carefree face. Even when Yang charged at her with all her strength she did not even flinch, she just kept that cheerful smile on her face. She didn't even see them as a threat or even have to take the fight seriously. It aggravated Blake compared to how serious she took all this.

"Where is Torchwick?" Blake called out to her as she took out Gambol Shroud in its pistol form. Blake pointed it at her as Neo slowly turned around and at the sight of seeing Blake there, put on her signature smile. "Where is Torchwick hiding?" Blake repeated herself staring at Neo's pink and brown eyes. All Neo did was just stand there calmly, swaying her body around freely. Blake took this as a form of mocking and opened fire on her.

Neo calmly but swiftly raised her umbrella to defend her, gently twirling it as Blake's attack deflected off it. Blake eased off her attack as Neo leaned her umbrella on her shoulder keeping her smile. Neo's actions was only roughing Blake up further as she leaped at her, switching her weapon back to blade mode, slashing at Neo, only to hit thin air. As if she was imagining it, Neo was gone and instead was standing in the exact same pose to Blake's side.

Blake's rage was growing as she swung with great strength and speed but again only hit air. She spun around to find her and jumped back in shock to see Neo sticking her face right up to her. Neo looked like she gave a silent giggle at this as she took a few steps back from Blake.

"What's wrong with you? You think this is a game? You think I am someone to be toyed with? Well I'm not!" Blake said with her voice sounding more broken as Neo finally dropped her smile and rocked her head to side as if she was pondering something. "Why aren't you taking this seriously? What's wrong with you? You work for Torchwick, how can you be this calm? Does this not mean anything to you?" She shouted getting worse and worse, and when all Neo did was playfully sway her body around in response, Blake lost it.

Blake lashed out at Neo who quickly folded her umbrella and used it to defend herself, blocking Blake's strikes. "Fight me! Why won't you fight?" Blake shouted as she went all out unleashing sluggish blank attacks on Neo that the girl easily blocked and avoided with ease. Each of these just made Blake worse inside as her sanity slipped further. "Fight me!" Blake screamed as she swung her sheathe out that Neo briskly knocked aside with a flick of her umbrella.

Blake took a moment to catch her breath and try to regain her senses, but her sleep deprivation was causing fatigue to hit her hard. She swung again but Neo blocked them with ease before knocking Blake's blade away from her. Blake tried to reach for it, but Neo grabbed her hand and took hold of her. Blake panicked thinking she was putting her in a hold to break her arm, but instead she wrapped her arms around her body and hugged her gently.

Blake froze for a moment not knowing how to react. She recognised Neo as her enemy but the hug she was giving her was melting all this pepped up stress and distress she has been carrying in her search for Torchwick. One side, Blake wanted to let go and enjoy her relaxing embrace but the other she wanted to fight back to get to Torchwick.

The thought of him resparked her determination, as she broke free from Neo's hold trying to get to her weapon. Neo was fast and stopped her by pushed and aside, but she did something else. Blake felt like she was bare, suddenly naked as she noticed Neo was now playing with something in her hands. It was her bow.

Blake reached out to the top of her head and could feel her bare Faunus ears sticking out from her hair but suddenly jumped when she felt another hand touching them. Blake looked and could see Neo had vanished again as she felt her arm wrap around her waist and played with her ears with the other. Blake felt chills run down her spine and with each tremor, her stress melted away.

This time, Neo was hitting her sweet spot and Blake had no stressful determination inside her anymore to resist. Neo rubbed her gloved fingers on her feline ears melting her muscles as Blake fell back into Neo's grasp. As she got the first sense of relaxation in weeks, Blake's tiredness and fatigue caught up with her as she closed her aching eyes. She let Neo play with her ears and send her in a state of deep relaxation that she wanted for so long and before she knew, she fell into a deep needed slumber.

Neo gently supported the Faunus down and laid her to the ground. She was not expecting to come across her but it was a pleasant surprise. She could see Blake was distraught by her hunt for Torchwick and it would see too cruel to kill her in that state. Instead though, it did leave an interesting and unique opening for Neo that she was eager to pursue to see the outcome of.

Hours passed and Blake slowly woke up, feeling as if she had been sleeping for days. She buried her head into the pillow but suddenly remembered the events of her encounter with Neo. She snapped up and realised she wasn't in her bed or in her dorm room. Blake looked around and realised she was in a foreign room, littered with the colour scheme of pink, white and brown. The colour scheme screamed Neo and alerted Blake that she was her prisoner as she knew she instantly had to escape.

She sat up from the bed and realised she wasn't even in her clothes anymore. Neo had stripped her from her clothes and put her in a fancy, comfortable pair of pyjamas in the same colour style. This all seemed to surreal and bazaar to Blake as she feared that all her stress has caused a break down and she was hallucinating.

The door to the room opened and Blake saw Neo walk into the room, smiling gently at she caught sight of her. Blake scanned the room trying to find any kind of weapon to fight her way out, but as soon as she made a move, Neo was already right next to her. Blake saw Neo's hand swing at her head as she flinched expecting to get slapped by her, but instead was getting played it. Neo helped herself again with playing with Blake's Faunus ears, rubbing and scratching them deeply to calm her captor.

"What are y..?" Blake started as Neo placed her finger over her lips to hush, then wiggled it in disproval. Blake remained silent as Neo sat on the side of the bed and went deeper with her relaxation treatment on her. With one hand, she rubbed and played with her cat ears and with her other hand, rubbed and massaged the back of her neck and back. Blake couldn't help but purr slightly at how easily Neo could turn her turn her muscles to jelly and remove her fears as she closed her eyes and sat back.

A small smile crept across Blake's face as Neo went on with her work, before being interrupted by the phone ringing. Blake reopened her eyes and could see Neo kept her same face and as if she could tell she was about to speak, put her finger over her lips again and she stood up and tucked the bed sheets in for her. As she watched her leave the room, Blake admired how carefree and gentle she always looked and wondered if it had anything to do with her never speaking.

Outside, Neo swiftly walked over to the transmit and could see that it was a call from Roman Torchwick. Neo turned down the volume first to make sure the voice of Torchwick didn't set Blake off from the state she wants to put her in. She answered the call and a picture of Torchwick, appearing to be busy shouting at someone before turning his attention to her.

"Ahh Ice Cream there you are. So listen, a little bird told me you ran into the Kitty last night, I trust everything is well?" He asked referencing Blake as Neo gave him a playful smirk in return. "Because if you killed her, you would be happy to tell me straight away. Yet I had to learn it from someone else and that makes me concerned" He went on sounding stern as Neo gave a quick look of disappointment as she pulled Blake's ribbon out from her pants and showed it off to him returning to her smile. "You have her there? Well why didn't you say so? I can thank her personally for destroying my toy..." He smiled as she raised her hand to him before giving him the disapproval finger wiggle. "What? What do you have planned? You don't call the shots, I do! So tell me..." he shouted as Neo placed her finger over her lips and grinned as she closed the call on them. "I thought the no talking thing would be a blessing from all the riveting conversation I use to, but now I'm regretting it" Torchwick sighed getting back to business.

Neo returned shortly to Blake who hadn't moved and seemed a lot more calmer over this whole situation and seemed to be mimicking Neo's silence. Neo brought a cup of coffee for Blake that she freely accepted and sipped from without hesitation as Neo got back to work sending her deeper into relaxation.

Blake didn't know what Neo had planned for her, but whatever it was, she couldn't see the danger or evil of her making her feel this good. With her massaging and the perfectly blended coffee pouring gently inside her, Blake had not felt this good in weeks. Of course she was staying alert but for now it was better to be relaxed and seemingly playing in their hands then to have them weary to whatever evil plans they had for her.

Neo's massaging was so deep and needed that Blake had to admit she wasn't taking this as seriously as she should have. She knew that if Neo wanted her dead she had many opportunities before hand and she wouldn't even fight her. It got her thinking of Neo's motives. All she knew was that she saved Torchwick from them, but she could still have a heart. Maybe this was her way of repaying for that, she could have a whole story to her. Neo would not harm her while she was in her broken state of stress, was she trying to recover her from it. The only way Blake was going to learn the truth was to just let go and enjoy this while it lasted. Could kill two birds with one stone with losing her stress and being led to Torchwick.

When Blake had finished her coffee, Neo sat up and pulled the bed sheets aside gently, offering her hand to Blake. Blake maintained her silence and got up with her, as Neo smiled leading her to a side room that lead to a porcelain bathroom coloured in Neo's favourites. Neo walked over to an oddly shaped sink and turned on the faucets.

Blake saw that a salon chair had already been prepare there and knew what Neo had in plan next for her treatment. She didn't have the same kind of luxuries compared to someone like Weiss who constantly talked on about the pampering lifestyle she had, so almost out of spite, Blake was actually looking forward to getting her hair washed by Neo. She walked to her almost eagerly and sat in the chair as Neo was pleased to see this.

Neo helped Blake lean her head into the bowl and Blake again unintentionally purred feeling the warm water drench her hair. Neo took off her gloves and begun to use her nails to dig deep into her scalp and wet the rest of her dark hair. The feeling of her nails exhilarated Blake's body, never feeling anything this good before. She shut her eyes and enjoyed every pass and deep scratch Neo gave her scalp, especially her deep work on Faunus ears.

Neo placed a towel over Blake's eyes that only slightly alarmed her as much as it should had. Blake calmed herself by remembering her thoughts of Neo from earlier, but remembered that if both of Neo's hand were busy with her hair, she couldn't harm her. And even if that was her attention, why was she doing all of this?

Blake could feel that Neo had moved on to shampooing her hair as her movements became slower but deeper on her. Blake felt like she was floating or about to fall asleep from how effortlessly Neo could make her feel like this. It was as if every one of her muscles was linked to her hairline and Neo was pulling at their strings and sending chills of relaxation down them.

Neo rinsed out her hair of the shampoo and then seemed to be moving on to conditioning her hair, another thing Blake was not use too. Neo was running her fingers through Blake's long strands who second by second was forgetting she was even captured by Neo. All she was thinking about was how nice this all felt and how she didn't even want it to end. She thought like this so heavily, that she didn't even notice Neo had added something extra into her hair treat and was rubbing it in deeply, especially on the left side of her head.

Soon though, Blake's hair treatment was finished as Neo wrapped up and styled the wet hair. Suddenly, in an instant, Blake felt Neo touch her hair with something and her hair instantly dried up. Her hair felt warm as if some kind of dust was used on it as Neo untangled her styled bangs and take the towel off. Blake opened her eyes and instantly caught a glimpse of pink.

Blake spun around and looked in the mirror and could see that Neo completely restyled her hair. Her dark wild black hair had been tamed and now looked like it was mirrored copy style of Neo's hair. Half of her black hair was now pink and was styled just like Neo's and she couldn't help but admit that it was beautiful. She looked up at Neo and despite not being a fan of the colour pink, couldn't help but mimic her smile in appreciation.

Neo returned the smile and help Blake up, leading her back to her bedroom. She brought Blake outside her wardrobe and helped Blake out of the pyjamas she gave her and didn't get a single bit of protest from the Faunus. Neo quickly got to work dressing Blake to her liking with get interest before she had her foe just the way she wanted.

She tightly put a corset on Blake making her figure match Neo's. Next she helped Blake wiggle into a matching pair of brown pants that she buckled on loosely. Next came the white and pink interior jacket that only zipped the top half of her torso and covered her arms. Neo then helped by slowly fitting on gloves onto both of Blake's hands as well as give her some matching jewellery around her neck. Finally Neo ended Blake's new look by getting her to sit down on the bed and helped her to slip on the knee high white and brown high heeled boots.

Blake caught sight of her new look and didn't know what to think. With her added height, she looked like Neo's big sister, and if it weren't for that and her black hair, she would look like a mirrored clone. She had to admit white and pink was a new and good look for her. And with every passing moment she was sinking deeper into Neo's blissful state of relaxation freedom. She had copied her silence, her hair, her smile and now her clothes. The more Blake adopted Neo's persona, the more she forgot about her responsibility and worries and she had sunken so deep into it she had lost herself in Neo's hold.

Neo smiled with delight of Blake's transformation and knew she could crack the kitty. Once you make a kitten purr it becomes your friend for life. Neo coaxed Blake to follow her who gladly did with a gentle smile on, out onto the hall. Neo walked over to her umbrella holder and picked up one of her copies handing it to Blake who gladly took it to go with her outfit. Neo took her own and the two left looking almost completely identical, heading out to show off Blake's new look.


End file.
